vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvis
Summary Alvis is one of the Lycanthropeers under the command of the Demon Lord Carillon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Alvis Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Snake Lycanthrope Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Longevity, Madness Manipulation, Petrification, Corrosion Inducement, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Transformation, Longevity, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicules, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicules), Unconventional Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself, and require a strong soul in order to possess them), Magic (Has innate resistance to magic), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually) and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion), Empathic Manipulation, and Death Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Stronger than Ifrit) | Large Mountain level (Far stronger than before) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) | Relativistic (Superior to before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: A golden khakkhara Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. Also, the user can observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. * Snake Eyes: An extra skill that can induce all types of negative status on enemies such as paralysis, poison, madness etc. It also has a horrifyingly wide area of effect, and one would be affected by the skill as soon as Alvis spots them. No one can escape it unless they can resist or endure the effects. * Oppressor: Her unique which is a spatial skill with the effect of Mind Accelerate, Spatial Control, and Spatial Motion. It can pose as an obstacle to the enemies’ movements to create situations that favors of her allies. * Spatial Control: An ability which can manipulate space to do things such as lockdown the coordinates of the space around her opponent to prevent them from altering their nearby space using magic. Key: Base | Transformation Others Notable Victories: Irene (Fairy Tail) Irene's Profile (Speed was equalized and High 7-A versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters